


Exquisite Impossibilities

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: storm’s 007 Fest 2020 [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, Good Boss, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: 007 Fest 2020Fill 5 of 9 for collab prompt tableAnon prompt “storm” “sharp thing” “unspoken feeling”Mallory is well aware of the potential that sits in his front office. But potential often requires a delicate dance, as well.
Relationships: M | Gareth Mallory & Eve Moneypenny
Series: storm’s 007 Fest 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810918
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations, MI6 Cafe Collections





	Exquisite Impossibilities

Through his open office door, Mallory watched Moneypenny charmingly skewer the Minister’s assistant when he asked her out to dinner. The young fool had tried to dangle the “good networking and possible route to promotions” bait but Moneypenny had turned it around on him, offering to introduce _him_ to some people who could help his career if he needed it. Mallory smiled to himself as the boy scampered out of the office, tail tucked firmly between his legs.

He couldn’t have asked for a finer assistant himself, and others were taking notice as well. She’d already been headhunted by several members of Parliament and a couple of the royal family. Mallory would never stand in her way, if she chose a different path, but he was secretly delighted that she stayed. He had plans for her, which he believed mirrored the plans she had for herself.

It might take a few years, but she would likely end up being the strongest M they’d ever had, should she decide to stay the course.

“There’s a storm raging tonight, sir,” Moneypenny said, leaning in his doorway. “Make sure you take your brolly when you leave.”

He flashed her a brief smile, putting it away quickly lest it linger and become more than he wanted to convey. “Fine advice, Moneypenny. Are you off, then?”

“I am. See you on Monday.”

He waved her on, turning his gaze back to his laptop as she swapped out her sensible shoes for galoshes, but tucked some daring heels into her bag. He wondered whether she was going out on a date or to meet friends and firmly pushed down a flicker of jealousy. She was a subordinate and one absolutely did not entertain the idea of a relationship with that kind of power dynamic.

He heard Bond’s voice in the outer office as the agent arrived a few minutes early for their meeting. “Well well, Eve, aren’t you looking like a very sharp thing in that outfit? And Louboutins? Is it a hot date or are you going prowling, my lovely predator?”

“Hello Bond. I _was_ just on my way out, but I can certainly spare a moment to whip up a sexual harassment complaint to HR...no? Right then, enjoy your evening.”

Mallory smirked to himself. Eve could certainly handle herself and any other threat. He raised an eyebrow at Bond as the agent sauntered in, a slightly rueful expression on his face.

“I’ve been quelled,” 007 admitted as he settled in the chair in front of Mallory’s desk.

“Perhaps if you restrained your more old-fashioned tendencies.”

Bond grinned easily. “And deprive Eve of an opportunity to practice her discouraging repartee? Perish the thought.”

“Hmm.” Mallory controlled his expression but thought he caught a flicker of something like sympathy on Bond’s face and that would just not do. He might have unspoken feelings for Eve Moneypenny, but they could never be acted upon and no one else must ever seriously suspect.

Luckily he had just the distraction. “I’m putting you in charge of vetting the new recruits who hope to become agents, Bond. You’ll be accompanying them over the next six weeks during their training and weeding-out period, and I expect daily, detailed, reports. Are we clear?”

Bond’s dismay was delightful and Mallory reclined triumphantly in his chair as 007 began to splutter. The future stretched out before him, populated with small delights like this, even if he was unable to partake in a few greater ones. It would do.


End file.
